We Danced Up All Night
by skawngurr
Summary: Toby and Spencer had a great night!


We Danced Up All Night

The time is taken from PLL season 1, I forgot which episode is. The girls were emailed a video Jenna and Toby by A.

Romance

Spoby : Spencer H. x Toby C.

Sorry for my bad english.

Spencer's VOC

So here I am tonight. Wearing a sexy outfit that I borrowed from Emily (her size is fit to me, btw). I'm waiting my Toby now. He just texted me to come over to his place one hour ago. "P.s: You should wear something nice, babe." he added on his text.

You know, before I read the notification, I thought that it was from A. I was in Emily's place, so did the girls. We got a random email and it's a video where Jenna and Toby were together in a room and yeah, I don't wanna talk about the rest cause I don't know why my heart was racing and my mind was blank—yet we still had no idea who A is. I don't really wanna talk more about it. That video ruined my mood and I swear I'm hating Jenna more than I was.

And he suddenly texted me. I thought there's something wrong with him but he added that dirty note.

"It's not that dirty, Spence," said Hanna. "Cause every boys wants to see his girl look sexy. Tonight might be your last night to be a virgin."

Aria nodded. Emily? She smiled with a lot of meanings. I took my breath away. Hanna sometimes gives us an advice like a pro, but trust me, she doesn't even know about her feeling if she could forgive Caleb or not.

"But I'm not wearing something nice to show him now. And I'm pretty sure if he sees me like this, I won't lose my virginity. Plus, I don't really want to go back home, since Ian..."

Everyone laughed. "But you're still pretty, Spence. You are. Toby loves you for no matter what," teased Aria. "Even if you wear that outfit. You look more comfortable..."

"...than sexy. Listen, if she keeps wearing this 'comfortable' outfit, Toby will do nothing but only kiss her..." Hanna took a beauty purple dress from Emily's closet. "but if she changes her outfit, she will get everything tonight." Hanna winked.

"Hey, that's mine!" shouted Emily.

"Em, sister will help her other sisters who need a help, especially if tonight's dresscode is a something sexy to wear."

"He only asked me to wear something nice, not something sexy, Han."

"It's a code, Spence," said Hanna, "You just have to trust me about this. At least, if he asks you for a special dinner, you don't want to wear that outfit, right? You do know fashions more than me, so you should've listened of what I'm saying."

"So, Em?" asked me to Emily if she could borrow her dress to me.

She smiled, "Mines are yours."

Then, I wore Em's dress and I should admit that I'm really pretty to date Toby.

"I swear, tonight, you'll lose your virginity!" shouted Hanna.

I laughed, "Thanks, gals."

"Yeah, and she will win over you since you and Sean were never making it right."

"Do not ever tell me about the past, cause I've seen my future with Caleb."

"Oh, so, you and Caleb?"

"Forget it." Hanna rolled her eyes, but we can never forget what she said. The fact that our Hanna is still loving Caleb but keeping her pride just like her mom.

We laughed.

Toby's room is locked and I don't see his printed foot. So, I don't know where he is right now. I've called his number but no answers. I've kept waiting him for a half hour. What's happened to him?

A light comes out from a corner street. A cab stopped in front of me who's sitting on a bench waiting my boyfriend comes.

The cab's behind door is opened and my Toby is just coming out with a big teddy bear and a big box.

As a cab's gone, he still stand there with a big teddy in his left arm and a big box in his right.

"Hey," I hug him even he can't hug me back cause his hands are full. I kiss his cheek, "Why do you so late?"

"I'm sorry. After I texted you, an accident happened on my way to home."

I really shock to hear that, "Are you..."

He smiles, "No. Not me. Someone. I don't know. And he made a really long traffic jams."

"Spence, could you hold this one for a while? I want to find my key." He asks me to hold the big bear.

"Is this for me?"

"No. It's for my girlfriend."

I laugh, "So, Mr. Cavanaugh, how many girlfriends do you have? Are you cheating from Spencer Hastings, the girl who knows it all like Hermione? Or have you found another Spencer Hastings?

"I only love Spencer Hastings who's standing here with me right now."

As the door opens and the lights turn on, he laps his arm to my shoulder and we go inside, "You look pretty tonight...and sexy."

I blush and really wish he's not seeing me like this now, so I pretend like I don't hear his compliment, "What did you say?" Plus, I really want to hear that again.

"Should I repeat when I know you've heard me then?"

Oops, he caught me.

"Let me show you something." said Toby, "Follow me."

We walk to somewhere I don't know cause he leads the way.

As he opens the door and let me in first, I walk inside and it's amazing.

He'd decorated his room for 3 hours this morning. He putted roses' petals on his bed and shaped them into a big love. He also spotted three candles on its chandeliers on the blank space of that big love.

"It is amazing, Toby!" I said.

"I know these weeks has ruined your normal life. You and your friends are trying to find a mystery of Ali's death. I know you're getting tired of your folk who treat you unfair than Melissa," said him with a low voice. I can feel his breath, "And I want you to always trust me cause I'll be always on your side. Protect you from bad things, especially Jenna."

He hug me from my back. I can feel his skin overlaps mine. He kissed my neck and it tickles me. He whispers properly to my left ear, "I know I'm failed to surprise you since the traffic jams..."

I turn my body and now I can see his face as I put my pointed finger on his mouth as I tell him not to speak anymore cause I really am surprised by all the things he has done to me. He's looking my eyes through his. It's so deep and quite.

He turns on his mp3 player and the instrumental of Amapola song is played, then we dance up all night. Once or twice, we kiss so deep.

Then, I see a big box on the edge of his bed, "So, what's inside the box?" I asks.

"You'll find it tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"Cause tonight you should sleep over here and we're going to spend it together."

I smile, "Together?"

His eyes speak it all like "Are you ready, Spence? Cause tonight I'm gonna take my pass to your Neverland."

As my eyes reply, "Sure. You've got the golden ticket."

Then, he smiles.

"So how's?!" everyone's really excited to hear my news.

"How's what?" I pretend I don't know.

"Don't pretend, Spence. You should share your happiness to us." shouted Hanna, "Cause I'm the most person who curious here."

"I lost." answered me and I see their responds, their disappointed faces say it all.

"We're sorry to hear that, Spence."

said Hanna, with a low voice. She's the one who looks very regret.

"Yeah, we didn't expect of what would happen that night.." added Aria. "but at least you still have us."

"Wait, I haven't finished my words yet." I said, "I lost...my virginity."

Everyone shout as happy as they can.

"OMG! Congrats Spence!" they shouted.

"Yes, you're winning over Hanna." teased Emily. "Plus, you should lend me your dress if I have a date with Maya."

"It's not a problem, Em. Sister helps her other sisters who need a help." I said with a big smile.

"Hey, I actually have lost my virginity too with Caleb, so I'm not the one who lose here..." shouted Hanna, spontaneously.

"Okay, I shocked to hear that," replied Emily, "So there is one of us who hasn't lost her virginity..."

And we all look at Aria as she looks confuse.

"Aria, you're going to do that with Mr. Fitz, right?" teased Hanna.

"I-I umm I'm in a progress with Ezra.." answered Aria with her blushed face. "So, what's inside that box, Spence?" she tries to distract our abusive conversation.

But now everyone focuses on the box who'd given to me by Toby that night.

As he requested to open it 'tomorrow' and since today is that night's tomorrow, so I'm gonna open it.

"What's inside?"

"It...It is beautiful..."

He gave me a long red dress.

"Seriously, he's such a romantic boy that Rosewood ever has." said Hanna, "hey, he even sent you a letter!"

I see a fold paper. It's a letter from Toby,

 _Dear my Spencer,_

 _This dress was my biological Mother's. I found it in her wardrobe and I remember that Jenna wanted this dress so much a long time ago. But I don't want her to wear that dress, cause I really want to see you to wear that dress when we have a chance to dance like yesterday again. I can really imagine my skin overlaps to yours and my lips kiss yours. You know how much I love you. - Toby Cavanaugh._

"I don't know that he could be this romantic boy, I swear." said Aria.

"He is.." answered me with a big smile.

And suddenly my phone vibrates as I get a new text. "It must be from Toby!"

No. It's from A.

 _Don't be happy too much, bitch_. _Cause I think that night was the last night you and Toby danced. - A_


End file.
